The Temple Next Door
by Jack's Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: Mark, Amy, Alex, and Honoo are new Xiaolin Dragons in training. Will there be love or only hormones in the air? Summary will change over time! .:.Pairings voted by reveiwers only!.:. Rated T for Mild Swearing or should it be K plus?
1. No 1: Mark, No 2: Amy

The Temple Next Door

Honoo: Yeah, I rock. And I know it...

Mark: How so?

Honoo: I just do. -flips onto a coffee table- And this little thing'll have a different POV every chapter my little Green Raven!

Mark: -whispers-I think she went crazy last night. She sang Old Mcdonald had a farm and We are the champions 17 times...

Honoo: I heard that! And say the diclaimer!

Mark: Sorry. She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown. But Christy Hui does! Ask her for a season four!

-----

(Mark's POV)

"Damnit!" my shout echoed through the empty house. I was playing the new game for the Nintendo Wii ((Honoo: Lucky dog!)) while my parents and sister were gone. Personally, I was glad they were gone. 'Cept something nagged at the back of my headache, that something good and bad was gonna happen soon. And as that thought passed through my head, it happened. I heard a crash in the back yard. I paused the game, and went out the back door.

Outside, I thought was a gecko, a girl with flaming red hair, purple shirt, black skirt, and electric blue boots, a guy with a white hoodie with short sleeves, brown hair, green cargos, and red shoes, and another guy, with a cowboy attire, were in the middle of my lawn. Also, there was a little yellow bald kid in his bathrobe on. "Ok... This is awkward... Who are you guys?" I asked them. The girl whispered to the guy with the brown hair. He nodded and she walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Kimiko Tohomiko. Them over there," she pointed at them as she said their names," is Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, Dojo, and Omi." she turned back towards me and whispered, "Omi is an orphan so don't ask him about where he came from and stuff like that." I nodded slowly.

"Mark." I said

"Huh?"

"Mark is my name. Mark Carlson."

"Oh, well, hi! Uh, Rai's gonna tell you the other part..." she ran back to the groupee and pushed Raimundo towards me. She whispered to him again. He walked to me and put out his hand. When I heard his accent, I could tell he was Brazillian,"Hi, uh, Mark," he said. I shook his hand and Raimundo pushed me to the group. "I'll tell you on the way." he said. "Uh, way to where? And how?" The gecko went in front of me. "Me, duh." he said. I cocked my head."A gecko?" I asked.

The "gecko" grew about 30-40 feet long. "I AM NOT A GECKO!" He bellowed. "Holy SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!" I shouted,"When can a gecko grow to be that long, that fast?!" I asked. The large gecko smacked his forehead and frowned. "He's a dragon, dude." said Raimundo.

"Oh... Sorry, Dojo." I said and scratched the back of my head. He nodded for all of us to get on. "Okay, so whaa--" Holy Crap, the dragon was flying and this is was not helping my feast of ice cream this morning. "You'll get used ta it." said Clay. Omi laughed, "I remember the first time Raimundo got on. He threw up and Dojo got angry at him. Again!" Omi laughed so hard he fell off. Luckily, Clay lassoed him and he got back on. I sighed. This was going to be confusing. Raimundo started to explain to me that I was a Xiaolin Dragon, a person who can control a certain element. To me it was obvious Clay was Earth. Raimundo also explained that I was the Dragon of the Light.

"Ok, that's got to be most sissiest element ever." I said. "No, it isn't!" said Kimko in all to innocent voice. I raised an eyebrow. She looked away and whistled as if nothing happened. I sighed again. "Ok, so, am I the only other one? Or is there more?" I asked Raimundo. "There is three more people. The next one is..." he looked at a scroll of some sort, "... in Canada." I nodded and leaned back on the end of Dojo's tail. I, apperently, fell asleep, 'cause when I woke up I was falling off. "Clay!" I yelled. Just like Omi he lassoed me back on Dojo. "Ok, how many times have you done that?" I asked him. "I reckon to many times ta count." he replied. I shrugged.

We finally got there and I sighed in relief. I got off Dojo and landed in the... snow. Yes, it was snowing. Yes! We never get snow in Florida! I ran around in circles and the monks stared at me questionably. "Oh... uh... sorry. We never get snow in Florida so... yeah." I blushed. They laughed. We continued walking through the snowing town until we came along a small house. Omi knocked on the door and a tall woman answered the door. "Hello? Are you looking for Amy? I'm so, so sorry for whatever she did to your houses!" said the women. "No, no. We're friends of... Amy, and we just wanted to talk to her for a sec." said Raimundo. The woman sighed in relief. Whatever she does to peoples houses must be harsh. She let us into her living room where there was a girl with a black sweater and orange-ruby colored hair. She also had black sweatpants, black makeup, and black slippers. She seemed to really like black.

"Um, Amy? Your friends want to talk to you. We'll continue the lesson after they are finished." said the woman. She walked out of the room. "Hi, Amy. We need you to come with us. You--" started Kimiko. The girl called Amy raised her hand, stood up and walked out the door. "Mom! I'm going to camp!" she yelled. "Ok sweetie, but you should pack up!" The girl slumped down and walked back in the house through a door, came out with a back-pack and went back outside. "Are we going or what?" she asked.

When we were back on Dojo, Amy was already told she was the Dragon of Darkness, and what the Xiaolin Dragons were. This was going to be a while wasn't it?

-----

Honoo: Ok, who thinks that was extremly random and hard to understand? Raise your hand!

Mark: I have a Wii?! AWESOME! -raises hand along with 200,000,000,000 other people-

Honoo: Thought so. Reveiw, so I can go on with my hard life of middle school...


	2. Hey, it's Me! Honoo!

The Temple Next Door

Honoo: Kay, this one's in Amy's POV!

Mark: Before she yells at me, I'm gonna--

Honoo: -turns you into a cat- Aww... Your so cute as a cat!

Mark: Damn you... She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown or Jack would have taken over the world already.

Honoo: Oh, yes.

-----

Last time...

_When we were back on Dojo, Amy was already told she was the Dragon of Darkness, and what the Xiaolin Dragons were. This was going to be a while wasn't it?_

(Amy's POV)

Finally, I got away from mom. Ok, let's think about this Amy. One, you are the Xiaolin Dragon of Darkness. Two, you like Ma-- Where the hell did that come from? Whatever... Two, you-- "Hey, Amy?" asked the guy with the hair that was dirty blonde.

I made a face. "What?" I replied. He seemed to jump a little but continued, "Do you, maybe, not like your mom or something?" I made another face, 'cept this time it was distant. I didn't leave because I don't like my mom, just so she can use her money for herself, not me. Mark apperently stopped wanting to know cuz now he was talking to Kimiko about how she found out she was a dragon. Suddenly, I became mad and--

"Hey, wind-boy, where are we going?" I asked the brown haired "wonder". ((HONOO: NOTICE THE SARCASIM!!!)) "Uh, it says here, Austraillia." he told me. Right, the place with the koalas and kangaroos.

I opened my backpack. I took out my Dekt or whatever it was called I got from Tadoi. She's from Austrailia. The Dekt was a small machine that told you where these things called Shen Gong Wu were before they went "active". "Hmm..." I pondered. On the screen was a necklace with a cat on it. Under it, it said, "The Neko Necklace: Turns you into a cat." I looked up. Staring at me intently was Mark. I stared daggers at him and he looked away. I poked wind-boy with my foot. He jumped and turned around. "What?" he asked. "What's this?" I showed him the screen of my Dekt.

"Hey, Dojo? I think you should see something!" he told the dragon. "What?" asked Dojo. I climbed up to his nose and showed him my Dekt. He gasped and landed where we currently were. Japan. "I know that Shen Gong Wu! Dashi said it was his favorite!" said Dojo. "It says it's also in Austraillia. Why don't we get it while we're there?" I suggested. Dojo nodded and took off again. On my Dekt, it now had a map of Austraillia on it.

We finally got there and we got off in a small town. I felt something on my shoulder. I turned around and it was a girl with long brown hair, a white vest, a red tee, and jeans. I poked Raimundo. "What?! Will you stop poking me?" he asked. I pointed to the girl and he looked at his scroll-thingy. He nodded and took the girl into a nearby store.

"Hey, Amy? Can I ask you something?" asked Mark, "In private?" Kimiko was watching on with interest, but looked away as he said that. He took me in the store Raimundo took the girl in.

"Do you like Raimundo?" he asked with a little sadness in his voice and eyes. I already guessed he liked me a little, but he was always talking to Kimiko since I got on Dojo. I decided I was going to make him feel bad until he couldn't take it. Then I'd break up with Raimundo, say he broke up with me, and Mark would probably... Heh, yeah this is gonna be good. "Um, sorta. Why?" After sorta, he left the store. I shrugged and left, too. After about 5 minutes, Raimundo came out with the girl, and told us her name was Honoo.

"Hi, Honoo! I'm--" Honoo shook her head, "I know who all of you are, and what I am. Xiaolin Dragon of Psychic!" she said and made a cool pose. They all laughed and got back on Dojo.

When we were on Dojo, Mark didn't talk to me the whole way to the unactive Shen Gong Wu. When we got to the spot the Dekt started beeping. As I went forward, it beeped faster. I figured, it would get faster and faster as I got closer. Everyone followed me and I started walking backwards. It beeped so fast now it-- I tripped.

"OWWW!" I shouted, annoyed. I looked at the spot I tripped on and saw, "Here it is, the Neko Necklace!" I shouted. I gave it to Raimundo. Dojo grew to his larger size and I got on. Everyone else did, too, and we took off.

-----

Honoo: So many questions, unanswered!

Mark: O.o

Honoo: Oh, yeah! You got the hots for Darkness Dragon!! Ha ha ha!

Mark: I hate you...

Honoo: Yes, I know you do. Now, reveiwers. I need you to vote. Should I make Honoo fall in love with Jack, or should I make the next girl fall in love with him? Basically: Should I make Alex or Honoo fall in love with Jack? Next one is in Honoo's POV!


	3. The last monk, Honoo meets Jack

The Temple Next Door

Honoo: Umm... All I know, is it's gonna snow tonight... And so... MARK!

Mark: -sigh- She doesn't own Xiaolin Showodwn. Review thanks to:

_Tietum_

Honoo: Onto the story!

-----

Last time:

_"OWWW!" I shouted, annoyed. I looked at the spot I tripped on and saw, "Here it is, the Neko Necklace!" I shouted. I gave it to Raimundo. Dojo grew to his larger size and I got on. Everyone else did, too, and we took off._

(Honoo's POV)

While we were flying through the air, I noticed one of the monks, Mark I think, was just sitting there, thinking to himself. He looked kinda cute. He seemed to notice I was staring at him so I looked away. Amy poked Raimundo with her foot and he turned around. "WHAT?!" he shouted.

"When will we get--" she started but was interupted by Dojo, "We're here, kids!" Mark got off and I asked him to help me get down. Perfect instant plan, I get those often. He grabbed my hand and I jumped down and 'accidentaly' fell on him. "Ahhh!" I squealed as I fell. I opened my eyes and saw his eyes. They were brown-- no, black. He was blushing and so was I. Eventually I got up, and helped him get up. We didn't talk the whole way.

When we did get there, Kimiko knocked on the door. A short, but stout woman answered the door. She smiled warmly, "Hello, how may I help you young kids?" Raimundo stepped up, "We're looking for... Alex? We need to talk to her." The woman nodded and went inside. She came back a few seconds and told us to come in.

There was an obvious color scheme of red, yellow, orange, and other warm colors. When we got to what was obviously the living room, there was a girl that looked like a female Raimundo. Alex took a look at everyone and thought for a moment. She looked at the woman and she left. The girl, Alex, smiled brightly and said, "I know why you are all here. I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning, and you're here to take me back to the temple. I know because my mom told me. So, I'm going to get my stuff and I'll be back in a minute!" She left and we were all dumbfounded.

When we were back on Dojo, I asked her how she knew everything. She simply replied saying her mom told her. I left it at that. I poked Mark, who was trying to get Amy's attention. He looked at me and blushed, "Sorry about... you know..." I apologized. He simply nodded and went back to what he was doing. I sighed. Clay was sleeping, Omi was talking to Alex about how great a fighter he was and that he could teach her, if she wanted, Mark was still trying to get Amy's attention, Amy was trying to talk to Raimundo who was studying the scroll he had when I met him at that store, Kimiko was... doing nothing. " Hey, Kimiko. I never really talked to you, so... Wanna talk? Ha ha.." I asked her. She shrugged, "Sure!"

We ended up talking about each other's background and our friends from back home. By the time we couldn't think of anything else to say, we were a the temple Raimundo told me about. "So this is the famous temple?" Amy said dully. I smiled, "Hey, where are our rooms? I need to put my stuff somewhere." Kimiko took my bags, "I'll show you where your rooms are, you guys."

We got to our rooms and in the order the cubicles where in was: Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Raimundo, me, Mark, Amy, and Alex. Yes, I was next to Mark! I decorated my cubicle to meet a small and cramped version of my old room. When I was done, I left and was met up with Alex.First, we went to Master Fung so we could learn about everything we should learn about. Then, me and Alex talked for a bit about how cool this place was 'n stuff. I smiled and went off to the Meditation Hall. ((A/N: You may wonder how she knows the way around. She was given a map from Raimundo.;)) Only Dojo was there so I decided to just meditate.

I sat in a comfortable position and closed my eyes. I knew someone was staring at me, but I didn't know who. It was probably Dojo, so I didn't move. Uneasiness settled in the pit of my stomach so I decided to check who was watching me. It was... I don't know who she was. It was a small girl with long white, yes white, hair, a white flower girl dress, and purple-red eyes. She looked familiar for some reason. I blinked and she was gone, along with the uneasiness. Well, that was weird. I eased back into my meditative state.

What seemed about fifteen minutes later, Dojo started shouting, "Nyeeuggh, we got a number 45 case Wu alert here!" I picked up the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and opened it up. By now, the other monks had gotten in. "The Flower of Truth. It's like a lie detector. If you ask someone a question, and use the Flower, the person will tell the truth." I read. Amy scoffed, "That's useleess, what's the point of a lie detector?" Dojo grew to his larger size of 30-40 feet. "No time, the Wu is, according to these burns, closer to Spicer's house than here!" We all got on the enlarged dragon and flew off.

We landed in a beautiful forest with flowers of every color. I could of sworn I heard a small helicopter, but it went away as fast as it came. I shrugged, and started looking. There were a lot of flowers, but none of them Shen Gong Wu. This time, I know I heard that helicopter noise. I looked up, "Who are you?" I asked a boy about my age. He had a black trenchcoat, red hair, red eyes, and goggles on his forehead. Now the other monks and Kimiko yelled, "It's Jack Spicer!" So this was the Jack Spicer Master Fung told us about. He was cuter than I expected. A lot cuter. Maybe more cuter than Mark... I snapped out of it.

Dojo jumped out of a patch of flowers. "I found it!!" he shouted. Jack flew towards the spot and I held my breathe.Before I knew it, I was challenging Jack to a Xiaolin Showdown. "Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack replied, "Sure, whats-your-face --"

"My name is Honoo!" I retorted.

"Whatever. What's your game?"

I looked around the scene. "Flowerpicking. Whoever gets more flowers in 5 minutes, wins."

"I accept. I wager my Reversing Mirror for your Serpent's Tail."

"Let's go, XIaolin Showdown!" we shouted. The surrounding area floated up, so there was about a half of a mile around. There was to patches of flowers. Mine were brown and blue colored, and Jack's were black and red.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" The Showdown started. My Shen Gong Wu was practically useless so I just started picking. The other monks ((A/N: I've been saying that a lot!)) were floating on a small patch of land about 5 feet away from me and Jack's.

At the end of the Showdown, I had 47 flowers and Jack had... 63. I lost and I knew it. Everything flashed back to normal, and Jack now had the Serpent's Tail, Monkey Staff, and now the Flower of Truth. I slumped, "Man! I blew it! Sorry, you guys..." Kimiko was about to say something, but Jack interrupted her. "HA! I beat you stupid Xiaolin Losers!" Insert his evil laugh here. It was kind of cute... Suddenly, his laugh stopped. Time stopped. I looked around, and saw the girl I saw when I was meditating. This time, she walked up to me.

"_Honoo... Hurry..._" I heard in my head. Her lips didn't move, but I knew it was her. I tried to talk, but nothing came out. _Wait! What is your name?! _I thought, hoping she would hear me. She did and replied, "_Seryn..._" I blinked and she disappeared. I blinked again, and Jack was laughing again. Time started moving. Wait... He had the Reversing Mirror _and _the Serpent's Tail! That means he could make Wuya human again! I had to stop him. "Jack!" He had stopped laughing now, and was starting to fly away. He turned, "What?"

"I challenge you to another Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my freedom for your Reversing Mirror and Serpent's Tail!" I was confident. He smirked. He floated to the ground, "I accept."

"The game is Xiaolin Showdown Quiz Show! First one to 10 points, wins."

---

Honoo: OOH!! Looks like Honoo (Me?) is in trouble..!

Mark: YAY! Wait... what?

Honoo: Look, you dope! -snags money while he looks at scene-

Mark: Ohhhh... Hey! You took my money!

Honoo: Proove it!

Mark: -points to Honoo's second line-

Honoo: Oops... -runs away- REVEIW! AND SAY WHO YOU THINK SHOULD WIN : JACK OR HONOO?!! (Me?)


End file.
